Cual de las tres?
by alejandra.montereal.123
Summary: Zuko quiere encontrar cual de las tres es mejor para tener sexo asi de simple, pero como le ira con cada una?.. lemmon
1. katara

**Hola! ;D aqui mi primer fic solo tendra 3 capitulos cortos... ¬¬ lo se es lo mejor que pude hace tiene Lemmon jujuju, soy pervertida (T.T), pero no me importa ;D eso es lo emocionantes JUJUJU, leanlo espero que les guste ;D perdon por faltas de ortografias, inclusive me equivoco con la coherencia U.U pero dejenme reviews ;D **

**saluudoos! **

**PD. avatar ni sus personajes no me pertenecen..**

**P,D.D. Yo kiero qe zuko me pertenesca, jujujuju**

**Por cierto la historia esta narrada desde la perspectiva de zuko **

* * *

-Tsk- fue lo unico que pude pronunciar al ver mis posibilidades agotadas y me quedaba solo una… esa joven maestro tierra

Después de viajar durante 2 años intentado capturar a azula en el equipo avatar después de que escapo el dia que derrotamos a mi padre, obviamente se ha vuelto agotador y monótono, ya estamos cerca de azula, pero aun así no me quita las ansias de divertirme…

Queria tener sexo, asi de simple, no me gustan las cursilerías del amor, además elegí buen lugar para eso, tres jóvenes mujeres una maestra agua con pechos y curvas pronunciadas, piel morena y ojos azules, a una guerrera con cuerpo bien formado y tez blanca con ojos negros como la noche, y por ultimo a esa bella flor que apenas nacia con piel color mármol, cuerpo fino y delicado y ojos verdes palidos muy hermosos… todas eran perfectas… pero mi objetivo es saber con quien disfruto más con quien me llegaría a casar o por lo menos ser amantes..

La que hacía que mis hormonas fueran a mil era katara, amaba como sus senos se movían de un lado a otro, asi que decide no perder el tiempo e ir directo con ella… obiamente ya nos llevamos mejor pero tengo que engatusarla para que caiga, si no me satisface simplemente le dire que no funciono…

-katara- dije mientras me acercaba la sonrisa en mi rostro no podía ser más grande, -mande, zuko-, -vine a verte, que haces katara?- katara se sorprendio al ver que me preocupaba por ella o por lo menos eso aparentaba, -encerio, o bueno, me podrias ayudar es que intento llevar leña pero necesito ir por más al bosque,- aproveche la situación para que cayera lentamente, si se podía esa misma noche, -claro, no se como le dejan estas tareas que lastiman tus delicadas manos, a damas como tu- katara se sonrojo de inmediato y agacho la cabeza para que no la viera, -mmm, jejeje gracias zuko, bueno vamos- que ingenua después de ganarme su confianza durante dos años era muy fácil…

Adentro del bosque le seguía dando inderectas a katara, veía como su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, de seguro le gustaba, de echo como lo olvide incluso una vez aang me dijo que katara le insinuo eso, no lo tome con importancia en ese entonces, pero ahora parecía estar a mi favor…

Katara empezó a buscar ramas secas para la leña aproveche entonces para hacerla caer sultimente empujando una hacia atrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta, -katara cuidado!-, -ee? De que, aaaa zuko- cuando estaba a punto de caer la agarre de la cintura y la lleve a mi cuerpo, ella empezaba a sudar a frio con la mejillas de un color durazno, - gracias, gracias zuko- en ves de despegarse ella me abrazo y yo también, empeze a respirar por su cuello haciendo que gimiera en un instante, -zuko…-, -katara…..- bingo al fin había sucesido, fue más fácil de lo que crei, le robe un beso, y de ahí nos empezamos a besar más apasionadamente, pero sus besos eran muy suaves, todo ella era muy suave….

No acostamos entre hojas secas y mi cuerpo estaba encima de el de ella, empeze a quitarle ese pesado vestido azul, mostrando sus grandes pechos, los amase con mis manos aunque eran muy grandes, los bese y lami, al igual que su cuello, ella se quedaba quieta, gemia constantemente pero muy bajo, lo disfrutaba, pero ella era muy sutil, decidi terminar de una vez baje su vestido hasta que quedo desnuda y vi sus grandes muslos color canela los acaricie con mis manos, yo solo tuve que quitarme las ropas que traía, sabia que ella no se atrevería, y me introduci en ella, empezó a gemir las fuerte y con sus manos agarro mi rostro, yo empezaba a aburrirme y la embestí con más fuerza, haciendo que sacara un grito ahogado, -zuko no tan fuerte- verla tan sultil, tan suave, era muy lindo, pero yo buscaba algo más de pasión.. tal vez soy masoquista.. terminamos agotados en el suelo lleno de hojas secas y pequeñas ramas, nos abrazamos y nos besamos nuevamente…

-zuko… yo te amo- fueron las palabras que esuche de katara, sabia que me mataria y que me golpearía, pero sabia que no podría decirle a nadie sobre esto, al fin y al cabo ya no era pura, no era virgen, no espero hasta casarse, -katara.. no me malentiendas.. yo te quiero… pero no te amo- katara inmediatamente empezó a derrarmar lagrimas y busco su ropa desesperadamente mojo mis ropas y me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que mis encías se lastimaron un poco, yo solo seguía con la cabeza agachada después de todo era un sirvenguenza, pero eso no me dentendria, -Eres un estúpido zuko, no se como cai en tus redes, te odio!,- y la bella mujer se fue sin la leña al campamento..

Ya había pasado unas dos semanas soportando a katara, ver como lloraba por lo ocurrido, me sentía un poco mal al respecto, pero aang la consolaba, no creo que supiera la verdad, pero a mi me daba lo mismo, igual al final los dos terminaban juntos..

Tenía que decidir quien de las dos seguía, la guerrero sukki o la joven maestra tierra, al final me decidi por sukki, la verdad ver tan niña a toph y ciega me hacia sentir mal acerca de lo que quería hacer, pero si con sukki no era suficiente, la verdad no me importaría mucho eso

* * *

**Ya se acabo el primer capitulo! no tiene la gran trama, tengo otra historia larguisima, pero ese no es el tema, hahaha, luego vendran los otros dos capitulos jujuju ;D**


	2. Suki

**Aqui el segundo cap de este lemon hahaha XD gracias por los dos reviews! T.T llore de felicidad ;D jojojojo espero qe les guste ;D esta vez le toka a suki... ya se es demasiado corto T.T el cap pero les prometo qe el proximo sera más largo yeah creo qe el doble o triple O.o! jajajaja pero sera el ultimo U.U hehe pero tengo otro fic asi qe no hay pierde XD**

**PD. avatar la leyenda del aang no me pertenecen ni sus personajes...**

**PDD. perdon si no encuentran cuerencia, la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de zuko, perdon si hay errores ortograficos o palabras que no conoscan, aveces uso lenguaje muy tecnico U.U lo siento **

**PDD. disfrunntelo! ;D**

* * *

_Tenía que decidir quien de las dos seguía, la guerrero suki o la joven maestra tierra, al final me decidi por sukki, la verdad ver tan niña a toph y ciega me hacia sentir mal acerca de lo que quería hacer, pero si con sukki no era suficiente, la verdad no me importaría mucho eso_

Suki es novia de soka, asi que seria un desafio más grande, pero no imposible, eso me incitaba a seguir, de todas formas muchas veces suki me insinuaba algo pero no seguíamos por esto o aquello… pero ahora será diferente

Caminaba buscándola, cuando vi a esa bella mujer, su cuerpo color blanco pero quemado por el sol, estaba tan bien formado, sus pechos eran grandes no tanto como los de katara, pero si tenía musculatura ya que hacia mucho ejercicio, no era difícil lanzarle una mirada o dos de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo era bella, estaba en traje de baño ya que estaba por meterse al rio… yo solo me quede viendo atrás de un árbol cerca de ahí como entraba, veía como las gotas de agua sobre ella destellaban con el sol, se veía demasiado bien..

-Que tal suki- aparente que acababa de llegar, -¡zuko!, ¡me espantaste!.. ¿Qué haces aquí?- suki se dio la vuelta rapidamente, -¿y ese recibimiento?, yo solo caminaba por aquí y te vi a ti, asi de simple,- -bueno si tu lo dices-, -y que no me vas a invitar a entrar en el agua- creo que sukki podía notar mis intenciones, pero les siguió la corriente, -claro, entra el rio es libre para todos,-me quite mis ropas y entre solo con mis bermudas, ella se quedaba embobada viendo mis músculos, sabía que era buena idea seguir ejercitándome,

-bueno zuko, creo que te ejercitas al diario igual que yo- dijo suki comiéndome con la mirada, -si es bueno para la salud, no crees- dije igual que ella, es tan fácil, podía ver sus ansias por tocarme –si demasiado, podría tocarlos se ven demasiado bien para ignorarlos- se acercaba a mi más y más; sabia que ella sería tan fácil de convencer espero que tener sexo con ella sea bueno, -claro, por que no?- empezó a acariciar mi espalda con sus manos, veía como se ponía sonrojada del rostro pero con una sonrisa picarona difícil de ignorar,

-bueno creo que es mi turno- agarre con mi brazo la cintura de suki trayéndola hacia mi y empeze a tocar suavemente su espalda hasta llegar a tocar su trasero grande y bien formado, nuestro caras estaban casi al mismo nivel, ella era alta al igual que yo, empezamos a respirar los dos con más intensidad, nuestras manos pronto estaban en todas las partes del cuerpo del otro, nuestras narices se tocaron y empezamos a darnos apasionados besos, la luna empezaba a salir y estábamos lejos del campamento así que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, esta vez me excitaba más de la que katara, empecé a quitarle el traje de baño pero ella me detuvo, -espera zuko, soy mayor que tú, yo tengo que mandar,- esto me molesto un poco, no me gustaba que ella mandara pero seguí acariciando sus piernas, quito sus ropas y aprisiono su pecho contra el mío, empezó a quitar mis ropas y jugueteo con mi miembro, nos acariciábamos más y más y empecé a penetrarla bajo el agua, nuestras cabezas salían ya que pisábamos el suelo con nuestros pies, ella gemía y gritaba fuertemente, ella intentaba llevar el control y parecía que forcejeábamos, la embestía con fuerza y parecía gustarle, gritos ahogados salían cada vez que lo hacíamos más fuerte, todo termino con chupetones por parte de ella, yo quería hacer lo mismo pero no me lo permitió, decía que sokka se daría cuenta.. Estaba molesto por que ella era quien mandaba, no yo, aunque no niego que los disfrute bastante

Los dos salimos agotados fuera del agua desnudos, seque su ropa y la mía con cuidado y nos cambiamos en seguida -bueno zuko fue una experiencia agradable, siempre quise hacerlo contigo, pero solo una vez, no quiero traicionar de nuevo a sokka, cuídate príncipe- al decir esto suki me dio un beso en la mejilla no respondí nada, todo había quedado claro, tenia que seguir con toph era mi ultima opción…

* * *

**ya se acabo, U.U pero no se preocupen vengo en unos dias ;D es qe tengo clases no es facil U.U ¬¬ odio la escuela haha bueno no tanto XD pero kita tiempo**

**dejen reviews comentarios, criticas, todo lo qe me kieran dejar en vienvenidoo! hasta los insultos jojojojojo se los regreso hahaha no es cierto XD es jugandito como diria una amiga qe esta qesa XD**


End file.
